dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Game Updates
Updates Mobile Use: '''Press on the full site link at bottom of page. If the page is the same press on the refresh button. |-| 1.12= '''Update 1.12.0 Update1.12.0AppStore.png DVAndroidFixFB.png Warning: Many users are experiencing crashing after updating. 'Part 1' (20 November, 2012) *New Quests to obtain Artifacts (if you have any left to obtain). *Zoom has been expanded for smaller iDevices. *Some textures have been improved. *The Dragon Track wheel stops faster, and now has a witch to the left of it *Android app fix instructions posted on and to the right in the slideshow. LunarEclipseDragonFBCard.jpg ReindeerDragonFBCard.jpg 'Part 2' (21 November, 2012) *New dragon: Lunar Eclipse Dragon. **Available until December 3rd. 'Part 3' (23 November, 2012) *Reindeer Dragon was rereleased into the game. |-| 1.11= Update 1.11.0 KairosInGameNotif.png KairosFacebookNotif.jpg 'Part 1' (17 October, 2012) *New dragon: Kairos. *New habitat: Perch of Kairos. **New artifact: Chronolith. **New artifact: Time Claw. **New artifact: Statue of Kairos. *The maximum level has been raised to level 40. 'Part 2' (18 October, 2012) *New dragon: Ghost Dragon. *New decoration: Tower Hollow. GhostInGameNotif.PNG Ghost_Dragon_BFS_Preview.jpg 'Part 3' (19 October, 2012) * Maximum number of habitats was increased. 'Part 4' (25 October, 2012) *New dragon: Obsidian Dragon. TopazInGameNotification.PNG Topaz_preview.jpg 'Part 5' (1 November, 2012) *New dragon: Topaz Dragon. *New decoration: Topaz Portal. *The Seasonal Habitat was changed. *Opal Dragon left the market. *Miroid Monument left the market and changed appearance. 'Part 6' (2 November, 2012) *New decoration: Umbral Sculpture. SolarEclipseInGameNotification.PNG Solar_Eclipse_Dragon_Facebook.jpeg 'Part 7' (5 November, 2012) *Bone Dragon has left the market. *Ghost Dragon has left the market. *The Witch Hut has left the market. *The Jack-O-Lantern has left the market. *The Tower Hollow has left the market. 'Part 8' (8 November, 2012) *New dragon: Solar Eclipse Dragon. *The Umbral Sculpture received an animation. SmokeDragonNotif.PNG SmokeDragonFBCard.jpg 'Android' (9 November, 2012) *DragonVale is now available on Android devices via Google Play. **'Please note:' DragonVale for Android is currently unplayable on certain devices running Android 4.1 (Jelly Bean). 'Part 9' (16 November, 2012) *New dragon: Smoke Dragon. 'Part 10' (19 November, 2012) *Solar Eclipse Dragon has left the market. |-| 1.10= Update 1.10.0 'Part 1' (29 August, 2012) *Tutorial Improvements. *Facebook and GameCenter image support. *New update for Hibernation Cave for 200. *Bug Fixes. *The goals screen has been modified to allow users to display "all goals" or "featured goals" *The goals icon no longer displays for games that have achieved all goals. *The Bronze Olympus Dragon's egg and selling price (to 3,000,000 ) were changed. *The Colosseum now has a button saying "in progress" when there is a dragon participating. *Flying dragons no longer have a shadow underneath them. Sapphire sneak peek.jpg|Sapphire Dragon sneak peek. Sapphire In-game Notif.PNG|In game notification of the Sapphire Dragon. Blue Moon Dragon Sneak Peek.jpg|Blue Moon Dragon sneak peek. BlueMoonDragonLoading.png|In game notification of the Blue Moon Dragon. Blue moon event.PNG|First in game notification of the Blue Moon Dragon. BlueMoonSneakPeekTail Crop.png|First sneak peek of the Blue Moon Dragon "mooning". 'Part 2' (1 September, 2012) *New Dragon: Sapphire Dragon. *New Decoration: Star Sapphire of Trigon. *Peridot Dragon left the market. *Olivine Obelisk left the market. 'Part 3' (7 September, 2012) *New Dragon: Blue Moon Dragon. *The Moon Habitat is now sparkling. *The amount of habitats you can have has been increased by one. 'Part 4' (10 September, 2012) *Blue Moon Dragon left the market. *The fire on the brazier of the Olympus Habitat has gone out. *The egg design and price of the Bronze Olympus Dragon has been changed back to the original ones. *The Moon Habitat has stopped sparkling. Paper_Dragon_FB_Card.jpg 25_Free_Gem_Anniversary_FB_Card.jpg 'Part 5' (13 September, 2012) *New Dragon: Paper Dragon. *New Decoration: Anniversary Statue. 'Part 6' (14 September, 2012) *Everyone who logs in before Monday will receive 25 for free. *Paper Dragon announced to be available until September 24th. 'Part 7' (20 September, 2012) *New Dragon: Equinox Dragon. *New Decoration: Astrovane. *More tips and tricks are added to the loading screen. 'Part 8' (22 September, 2012) *Seasonal Dragon changed in appearance. *Seasonal Habitat changed in appearance. 'Part 9' (24 September, 2012) *Paper Dragon has left the Market. *Anniversary Statue left the Market. 'Part 10' (27 September, 2012) *Equinox Dragon has left the market. *Astrovane has left the market. **The Astrovane is no longer animated. 'Part 11' (1 October, 2012) *New Dragon: Opal Dragon. *New Decoration: Miroid Monument. *Sapphire Dragon has left the market. *Star Sapphire of Trigon has left the market. 'Part 12' (4 October, 2012) *New Dragon: Ash Dragon. 'Part 13' (8 October, 2012) *Fixed a potential friends crash for iOS 4 users. *Other bug fixes. 'Part 14' (11 October, 2012) *The Bone Dragon has returned to the market. *The Witch Hut has returned to the market. *The Jack-O-Lantern has returned to the market. |-| 1.9= Update 1.9.0 1.9_Update_Crop.png|App Store Update 1.9.0. In-game Dragon Track.png|Loading message of Dragon Track. 'Part 1' (25 July, 2012) *New Building: Dragon Track. *Extra Island. *The amount of habitats you can have has been increased. *An FAQ button has been added in the options screen leading to: http://www.backflipstudios.com/support/faq. *Updated Island Levels **Island 2: Level 10 **Island 3: Level 15 (Apple Update typo) **Island 4: Level 16 **Island 5: Level 25 **Island 6: Level 25 **Island 7: Level 30 'Part 2' (27 July, 2012) *New Dragons: ** Bronze Olympus Dragon. ** Silver Olympus Dragon. ** Gold Olympus Dragon. *New Habitat: Olympus Habitat. *New Decoration: Olympus Flag. 'Peridot Sneak Peek' (31st July, 2012) *The Peridot Dragon was shown on Facebook. 'Part 3' (1 August, 2012) *New Dragon: Peridot Dragon. *New Decoration: Olivine Obelisk. *Ruby Dragon left the market. *Corundum Crystal left the market. 'Update 1.9.1' (7 August, 2012) *Bug fixes on the spinning wheel at the Dragon Track. *You can now race against Limited Dragons. *Other (racing) bug fixes. 'Facebook Message' (8 August, 2012) *Olympus Dragons are Permanent! Seasonal Dragon Loading Screen.jpg|Loading screen message of the Seasonal Dragon. Seasonal Sneak Peek.jpg|Facebook notification of the Seasonal Dragon. DVrain dragon.jpg|Facebook notification of the Rain Dragon. Sneak Peek Silver Dragon.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Silver Dragon. 'Part 4' (9 August, 2012) *New Dragon: Seasonal Dragon. *New Habitat: Seasonal Habitat. *New Decoration: Seasonal Flag. 'Part 5' (16 August, 2012) *New Dragon: Rain Dragon. *New Hidden Dragon: Ironwood Dragon. 'Part 6' (23 August, 2012) *New Dragon: Silver Dragon. *The Ironwood Dragon is now in the Market. |-| 1.8= Update 1.8.0 Backflip facebook Gemstone.png|Facebook message about the Gemstone Dragons/Island. BackFlip gemstone update.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Gemstone Dragons/Island. Update17may.png|App Store update 1.8.0. Gemstone Island Update.png|Gemstone Island Update Message. Loading Update - Silver Shrines.png|New Loading Screens, more Loading Screens are on the DragonVale page. Plasma 1.8.0 Display.png|Plasma Dragon with the new display. Emerald Push Notification.png|Push Notification about the Emerald Dragon. 'Part 1' (17 May, 2012) *New Dragon: Emerald Dragon **Only available for the calendar month. *New Decoration: Gemstone Flag. *New Island: Gemstone Island. *Upgraded Island: Epic Breeding Sanctuary. *Upgraded Building: Enchanted Breeding Cave. *Egg Pedestals: Option to display eggs. *DragonVale loading screen now shows tips and tricks while loading the game. *Bug: Dodo Dragon no longer visible in the Market but still breedable. **Dodo Dragon returned to the Market on (18 May, 2012). *The Current Dragon is now in the Market (18 May, 2012). *Dragon Earning Rates have changed for many dragons. *The treasure chest above habitats when max capacity is being reached appears at 33% full instead of 30% full now. 'Part 2' (21 May, 2012) *New Decoration: Luminous Crystals. 'Part 3' (25 May, 2012) *New Dragon: Copper Dragon. *Firefly Dragon has a new egg. *Firefly Dragon is listed as Lightning/Fire now. Pearl Forge Loading Screen.png|Loading Screen about the Pearl and Forge Dragons. Pearl Dragon Facebook.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Pearl Dragon. Pearl Dragon Facebook Message.png|Facebook message about the Pearl Dragon. Emerald Leaving Push.png|Push Notification about the Emerald Dragon leaving. June Start Facebook Message.png|Facebook message about upcoming update. June Start Twitter Message.png|Twitter message about upcoming update. 'Emerald Last Call' (31 May, 2012) Today is the last day for Emerald Dragon to be bred. Breed it while you can. Pearl Dragon coming June 1, 2012 'Part 4' (01 June, 2012) *New Dragon: Pearl Dragon. *New Dragon: Forge Dragon. *New Decoration: La Reine De Pearls. *More Game Levels - Max Level is 35. *Extra Habitats. **1 New Habitat per New Park Level. *Emerald Dragon left the Market. *The experience given for purchasing the Large Treat Farm and Huge Treat Farm is now half the buying price instead of the same amount. 'Part 5' (04 June, 2012) *Enchanted Breeding Cave is now 175 to upgrade from Breeding Cave. *Epic Breeding Sanctuary is now 225 to upgrade from Epic Breeding Island. Solstice Dragon Loading Message.png|Loading message about the Solstice Dragon. Butterfly Last Call Loading Message.png|Last call message about the Butterfly Dragon. SolsticeDragonIntro.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Solstice Dragon. Facebook - Solstice Dragon.png|Facebook message about the Solstice Dragon. Facebook -Butterfly Dragon Last Call.png|Last call message on Facebook about the Butterfly Dragon. SolsticePushNotification.png|Solstice push notificiation. 1.8.1 AppStore Update.png|App Store update 1.8.1. Lift Off - Blue Fire.png|Blue Fire Dragon in "Lift-Off". 'Part 6' (08 June, 2012) *New Dragon: Quicksilver Dragon. 'Part 7' (12 June, 2012) *New egg for the Pearl Dragon. *New Decoration: Sun Stones. 'Part 8' (13 June, 2012) *New Dragon: Solstice Dragon. 'Part 9' (14 June, 2012) *'Solstice Dragon Leaves June 27th' *Bug fixes, art improvement, and optimization. *Dragons now land and "lift-off" to start flying in their habitats. 'Solstice' (20 & 21 June, 2012) *Sun Stones projected a solar beam upwards for approximately one day. 'Part 10' (21 June, 2012) *Butterfly Dragon has left the Market. *Butterfly Pavilion has left the Market. 'Part 11' (27 June, 2012) *Solstice Dragon has left the Market. *Sun Stones have left the Market. *New Dragon: Evergreen Dragon. *New Dragon: Firework Dragon. *New Decoration: Firework Cauldron. Facebook Last Call Pearl Dragon.PNG|Pearl Leaving message. New Ruby Dragon.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Ruby Dragon. 'Pearl Last Call & Ruby Sneak Peek' (30 June, 2012) Backflip has posted on facebook that the Pearl Dragon will leave before 1 July. BackFlip has posted a sneak peek of the Ruby Dragon on FaceBook saying it will be able to breed sometime tommorow (July 1st). 'Part 12' (1 July, 2012) *New Dragon: Ruby Dragon. *New Decoration: Corundum Crystal. *Pearl Dragon has left the Market. *La Reine De Pearls has left the Market. 'Part 13' (6 July, 2012) *New Dragon: Pollen Dragon. *Hidden Dragon: Malachite Dragon. Sneak Peek Gold Dragon.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Gold Dragon. Notification Gold Dragon.png|Notification of the Gold Dragon. Sneak Peek Scoria Dragon.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Scoria Dragon. Message Scoria Dragon.png|Loading message of the Scoria Dragon. 'Part 14' (12 July, 2012) *New Dragon: Gold Dragon. *New habitat: Treasure Habitat. *The Malachite Dragon now available in the Market. 'Part 15' (20 July, 2012) *New Dragon: Slag Dragon. 'Part 16' (24 July, 2012) *Slag Dragon changed to Scoria Dragon. *New Decoration: Treasure Flag. *Firework Dragon has left the Market. *Firework Cauldron has left the Market. |-| 1.7= Update 1.7.0 Metal Load Screen.png|Loading message about the Metal Dragons. Metal.jpg|Sneek Peak of the Metal Dragon. Brass.jpg|Sneek Peak of the Brass Dragon. Chrome.jpg|Sneek Peak of the Chrome Dragon. IronFB.jpg|Sneek Peak of the Iron Dragon. Magnetic.jpg|Sneek Peak of the Magnetic Dragon. Mine.jpg|Sneek Peak of the Mine Dragon. Rust.jpg|Sneek Peak of the Rust Dragon. March Like Load.png|Loading screen about likes on Facebook. BFS Tweet 3-19-12.png|Twitter message about likes on Facebook. Update 1.7.0 crop.png|App Store update 1.7.0. The Loading Screen.png|The old loading screen. New DV Load Screen.png|The new loading screen. New GC Banner.PNG|DragonVale GameCenter banner. New GC Icon.PNG|The new GameCenter icon. Dragonvale.jpg|DragonVale Facebook page banner on 30 March, 2012. 'Part 1' (21 March, 2012) *Metal Dragons - New Class (Element) - 7 New Dragons. *New Hybrids: Cactus Dragon & Lichen Dragon. * The Volcano now erupts. *New Decorations: Shard of Tull & Metal Element Flag. *New Habitats: Metal Habitat & Large Metal Habitat. *New Buildings: Metal Boost & Metal Shrine. *Metal is now the opposite of Plant (instead of Cold). *Fire is now the opposite of Cold (instead of Plant). *Max Habitat amount is raised to 29 possible Habitats at level 30. *Eggs section of the Market doesn't show an adult Dragon in the background behind the baby anymore. *Level 20 Dragon Crowns are on top of the dragon's head instead of the side now. *The loading screen and app icon now has the Backflip Studios Logo. BFS Tweet 4-1-12.png|Tweet Posted by Backflip on April 1, 2012. April Fool's Market.jpg|April Fool's market screen. April Fool's Market FB Crop.png|April Fool's market Facebook message. MrSparkle.png|April Fool's Invisible Dragon in habitat. InvisibleDragon.png|April Fool's Invisible Dragon in habitat. AprilFoolsApology.png|April Fool's Facebook message. Update 1.7.1 crop.png|App Store update 1.7.1. 'Part 2' (30 March, 2012) *Clover Dragon has left the Market. *Sham-rock and Clover Cottage have left the Market. 'April Fool's Day, 2012' April Fool's prank ... or not? Only Backflip Studios knew. The Invisible Dragon does not exist and was only a joke made by Backflip. Bloom Dragon FB.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Bloom Dragon. Bloom Dragon FB Message.jpg|Facebook message about the Bloom Dragon. Bloom Push.png|Push notification about the Bloom Dragon. Bloom Load Screen.png|Loading message about the Bloom Dragon. April 2, 2012 - Backflip posted on their Facebook that we should anticipate a new dragon later this week. A patch was also released in the App Store (1.7.1) promising bug fixes. Seven hours after the April Fool's apology Backflip released a sneak peek of Bloom Dragon. 'Part 3' (02 April, 2012) *New Dragon:Bloom Dragon. *New Decoration: Vernal Fountain. 'Part 4' (10 April, 2012) Update 1.7.2 was released in the App Store. Contents include bug fixes, like fixing the zoom feature for the new iPads. *"Metal Competitor" Game Center Achievement was added so there are now 16 Achievements. 'Part 5' (13 April, 2012) *New Dragon:Steel Dragon. *Metal-hybrid selling prices have been adjusted to lower prices. *Dragonsai Gem Tree is now called Dragonsai Gifting Tree. *Rainbow Dragon, Leap Year Dragon & Bloom Dragon have larger elemental breath. *"Buy Another" option was added to the Vernal Fountain. *Seaweed Dragon & Iceberg Dragon now swim. *New Hidden Dragon: Dodo Dragon. SakuraLoadScreen.png|Loading message about the Sakura Dragon. SakuraSneakPeek.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Sakura Dragon. SakuraFBMessage.png|Facebook message about the Sakura Dragon. SakuraTweet.png|Twitter message about the Sakura Dragon. SakuraPush.PNG|Push notification about the Sakura Dragon. Wizard message - Bloom leaving.JPG|Last Call message for the Bloom Dragon. Bloom Leaving Message Push.png|Last Call push notification about the Bloom Dragon. Sakura Leaving Loading Message.jpeg|Last Call message about the Sakura Dragon. 'Part 6' (19 April, 2012) *New Dragon: Sakura Dragon. *The Dodo Dragon is now in the Market. 'Part 7' (26 April, 2012) Backflip Studios announced Bloom Dragon is leaving April 30th. *April 30, 2012 - Bloom Dragon and Vernal Fountain have been taken off the Market. 'Part 8' (04 May, 2012) Sakura Dragon left the Market. ButterflyFBMessage.jpg|Facebook message about the Butterfly Dragon. ButterflyFB.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Butterfly Dragon. Butterfly Load Screen.png|Loading screen about the Butterfly/Plasma Dragons. 'Part 9' (09 May, 2012) *New Dragon: Plasma Dragon. *Limited Dragon: Butterfly Dragon. *New Decoration: Butterfly Pavilion. *Hidden Dragon: Current Dragon. *Water Dragon walks on land now. |-| 1.6= Update 1.6.0 Fountain of Youth Load.png|Loading message about the Fountain of Youth. LYD Load.png|Loading message about the Leap Year Dragon. Clover Load Screen.png|Loading message about the Clover Dragon. 'Part 1' (21 February, 2012) *A Fountain of Youth to make your old dragons young again. *New materials for sidewalks. **Brick Path, Marble Path, Golden Path. *Magical bug fixes. *Love Dragon and Bed of Roses were removed from the Market. 'Part 2' (27 February, 2012) Update 1.6.0 cropadd.png|App Store update 1.6.0. Update 1.6.0 crop.png|More detail was added later in the day *Leap Year Dragon is in the Market. *Astrolabe added to the Market. 'Part 3' (02 March, 2012) *Clover Dragon is in the Market. *Sham-rock and Clover Cottage added to the Market. *Leap Year Dragon and Astrolabe left the Market. |-| 1.5= Update 1.5.0 'Part 1' (28 January, 2012) *' Hibernation Cave ' so you can keep your favorite dragons while still building up your Shrines. *Increased the zoom level for certain devices. *As always, the wizards were furiously squashing bugs! 'Part 2' (2 Feburary, 2012) *The Limited-edition Love Dragon. *The Limited-edition Bed of Roses. *New Rainbow Dragon Egg Design. * When you go to breed at the Breeding Cave or Epic Breeding Island or put a dragon in the Colosseum the dragons are now sorted in alphabetical order by level. 'Part 3' (15 Feburary, 2012) *The Stone Path can be sold for 50 DragonCash instead of 25; now resulting in a full refund of any Stone Path placed. |-| 1.4= Update 1.4.0 'Part 1' (Beginning of January, 2012) *Leveling over 25 (to Level 30). *10 additional habitats (maximum of 28). *3 additional farms (maximum of 11). *New Goals. *Three additional islands (maximum of 7). * 'Dragonsai Gem Tree ' (Allows sending an additional 3 gifts, maximum of 6). *Gold Shrines (further leveling of dragons to Level 20) *Reindeer Dragon has been removed from the Market, but it is still able to be bred. *Visitors fade away when zooming out. 'Part 2' (14 January, 2012) *Iceberg Dragon and the hidden Frostfire Dragon. 'Part 3' (20 January, 2012) *The Limited-edition Panlong Dragon. *Reindeer can no longer be bred. *Frostfire Dragon is added to the market for 100 Gems. *Twisted Bamboo, Paper Lantern and Pagoda. |-| 1.3= Update 1.3.0 *Reindeer Dragon. *Leveling over 20 (to Level 25). *New Shrines , which include: Plant Shrine, Earth Shrine, Fire Shrine, Cold Shrine , Lightning Shrine, Water Shrine , and Air Shrine. * Epic Breeding Island. *Huge Treat Farm. *Islands have snow on them. *Obstacles have been redesigned. *These items are re-designed to have snow on them:Treat Farm, Large Treat Farm, Colosseum, Witch Hut, Air Boost, Nursery, Water Boost, Plant Boost, Earth Boost, Lightning Boost, Traditional Villa, Cozy Dogen, Thatched Roof Cottage, Ye Olde Buffet, Dragon Library, and DragINN. *New Visitors. *Sun Dragon and Moon Dragon now have ? breeding time instead of X and Y breeding time. One of the biggest additions are the Shrines. There are seven in all, one for each element. At the top of each Shrine's info is a stat bar displaying a number out of 50. When the mark of 50 is made, that Shrine turns from bronze to silver. Additionally, that Shrine's Element allows the Element's Dragons to level up to a max of 15. Also, when increased over the original max level of 10, an orb of that Dragon's respective Element appears over that Dragon's head. See the Shrines page for more information on Element Shrines. |-| 1.2= Update 1.2.0 An official update for the recent additions. Other things added: *Stone Paths have more detailed look. *Rainbow, Moon, and Sun dragons have their own section in the eggs and habitats sections of the market, which is marked with a crown. *New dragon sound effects *Friends names shown when you visit their park. |-| 1.1= Update 1.1.1 In this update Backflip Studios gave us new dragons: *Blue Fire. *Fog. *Scorch. New decorations in the update included the Cactus, Giant Mushroom, Snowy Tree, Skytree, Ami'Lya Pond, Lightning Crystal, and Volcano. There were also several bugfixes made by the great Wizards (and Witches?) who help us breeders out. Update 1.1.2 In this update Backflip Studios gave us two dragons: *The Sandstorm Dragon is now available to buy for 1000. *The Limited edition Bone Dragon is available for a short time. The Traditional Villa, Cozy Dogen, Thatched Roof Cottage, Witch Hut, Jack-O-Lantern and Fire Statue were released as Decorations with this Update. New rewards for the Colosseum (including Gems). Additionally, instead of going home to visit another friend, you can visit somebody else from your friend's island. As usual there are bug fixes, performance issues addressed and the rest. Update 1.1.2.1 Backflip released a patch on November 5, 2011 that included the new Moon Dragon, Moon Habitat and the Moon Flag decoration along with the Sun Dragon, Sun Habitat and the Sun Flag. |-| Future Updates To the DragonVale Wiki Users: *We do not know about what will be released in future updates. *We do not know when new dragons will be released. *We do not know when future updates will occur. *Information will only be posted once it has been released in the game.